


The First Time Dante Realized

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [8]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante was the first to realize this was more than brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Dante Realized

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of character development let's pretend the game takes place over a much longer time than it does.   
> Set just after Dante defeated the Succubus. But in my head it's a few months after they met.

“Vergil, I’m boreeeed”, Dante hadn’t bothered to knock before peeking his head through the door, so when he saw his brother, his boredom had instantly vanished.

 

Dante hadn’t thought about the fact that Vergil rarely let others inside his room - thinking wasn’t exactly his strong suit - but finding his brother like this was unexpected.

 

His brother, whose hair was always impeccably trimmed, whose outfits were planned the week before, whose posture was perfect.

 

Who was now leaning against the right arm of his couch, wearing simple sweatpants, a snug hoodie and - glasses? Laptop in his lap, he squirmed upwards a little, visibly uncomfortable under his brother’s gaze, but trying not to show it.

 

It was adorable.

 

“You only got back half an hour ago, how could you be bored already?”, Vergil slightly adjusted his black, square frame glasses.

 

Dante fully stepped inside the room now, his brother wasn’t protesting so he decided to push his luck.

  
“There’s just nothing to do here”, he complained.

 

“There’s plenty to do, you are welcome to ask around and see if you can help.” Vergil had already resumed typing, doing whatever it was he did… computer stuff. Dante didn’t understand it, and didn’t care to. He had other talents and hobbies - more fun ones.

 

“Come on, I just killed a Succubus and you wanna make me work again?”, Dante slowly kept walking closer to the couch his brother was sitting on, really taking in the image before him. Wow, Vergil wasn’t even wearing socks. His knees were slightly tucked up, pushing his laptop quite close to his face. Maybe that was why he needed glasses.

Dante never exactly had a thing for people with glasses, but they suited his brother, making him look even more attractive.

 

_Don’t go there again, Dante._

 

Vergil huffed in annoyance.

 

“What do you want me to do, Dante?”, his typing was slower now, Dante was evidently annoying him sufficiently to interrupt his work.

 

“I don’t know… entertain me.”

 

That made Vergil look up and Dante couldn’t hold back his cocky grin - the look of annoyance on Vergil was just too good.

 

“If you want entertainment, there’s a game console in that drawer over there.” Vergil nudged his head in the appropriate direction before resuming his work.

“Aw man, why didn’t you tell me you had a Nintendo 3DS?!”, Dante said as he took out the console and let himself fall down onto the couch next to his brother’s feet. “Awesome.”

 

“I don’t know what it is”, Vergil said. “Kat gave it to me… to relax, I think she said.”

 

“Yeah right, you and relax…” Dante booted up the console, Animal Crossing was already installed there and he frowned. He had hoped for a better game, but it was something relaxing, at least from what he knew about it, and better than nothing.

 

He heard his brother huff in annoyance again, but he said nothing, so Dante started the game, and soon found himself engrossed in his town and it’s adorable animal villagers. If someone had told him he’d end up virtually catching fish for hours - and enjoying it - he’d have laughed at them, but now here he was, happy about every goldfish he caught.  

 

After a while Dante felt something on his leg… Looking down he saw that Vergil had put his feet there. That was unexpected.

 

“You’re moving your leg up and down. Stop that.”

 

“Right, sorry”, Dante said, glancing at his brother. His glasses had slipped down a little on his nose. “Not used to sitting still.”

 

“Well now’s your time to learn.”

 

They both went back to what they were doing, but Vergil didn’t pull back his feet. Dante kept glancing at him once in a while, but it seemed he was completely engrossed in his work again. A while later he felt Vergil’s feet move again, but he was just making himself more comfortable, shifting more of himself into Dante’s lap.

He glanced over once more, still, Vergil looked like he hadn’t even noticed what he’d been doing. Was he… relaxing? In Dante’s presence?

 

Dante felt a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest, and he had to resist the urge to put his hand on Vergil’s leg, perhaps stroke it a little, before moving further up and-

 

Oh look a bug. A rare one. He’d get a lot of bells for that.

 

It may have been a little bit awkward between them, after Dante had walked in on his brother naked, but that seemed to be forgotten now, and he was glad. He felt at peace here, with his brother. He didn’t know he could enjoy a comfortable silence this much.

 

When most of the stores in Dante’s village - he had called it Limbo City - had closed, he got bored once more, and he was about to complain when he looked over at Vergil, suddenly all speech lost.

 

Vergil had his arms crossed behind his head, slouched down so he was resting against the arm of the couch, and he was asleep. His glasses sat crooked on his nose, the light from the laptop screen reflecting off of them.

Dante knew Vergil could kill a man with his thoughts but like this… like this he was vulnerable, and the sudden desire to protect his brother from all harm welled up inside him.

It was a - and he rarely used that word but in this case it was true - adorable sight. Vergil’s hair was sticking into every direction, he had evidently gone through it with his hand, not bothering to think that someone else was in the room.

 

Like he had let his guard down. In front of Dante.

 

Dante watched the slow rise and fall of Vergil’s chest for a while, before deciding it would be safe to take the laptop away from him. He had no idea what to do with it, so he simply put it aside, not touching a single button. With his luck he might break it, and that was something Vergil would surely never forgive.

 

With the laptop gone Dante saw that his brother’s hoodie had ridden up, probably as Vergil had slid down in his sleep, revealing half of his stomach.

He had to press one hand to his mouth to stop himself from making any sort of embarrassing noises that were threatening to come out. So far he’d been attracted to his brother, but since when had Vergil become _cute_? And yet he couldn’t touch, couldn’t kiss, couldn’t be close… the warmth in his chest faded, leaving something else there, something unpleasant.

 

As gently as he could, Dante lifted Vergil’s legs, slipping out from under them, softly placing them back onto the couch once he was free.

 

A blanket… he needed a blanket.

But first he needed to take off his shoes, the noise might wake up his brother, and there was no way he was disturbing this perfect picture. Why didn’t he have a camera right now, he’d love to permanently have this picture. Dante couldn’t know if he would ever see it again.

 

He quickly found a blanket, neatly folded on Vergil’s bed, and went back to slowly drape it over his brother, careful not to make any sudden moves that might wake him up.

But he quickly found himself sitting next to his brother, watching him sleep. Just for a while. Surely that would be okay…

 

With the same slow movements he had used before, he removed Vergil’s glasses, carefully putting them down next to the couch. His brother looked ridiculously attractive with those glasses…. just what exactly had he gotten himself into?

 

Dante let himself think about what he really wanted right now. He wanted to lie down next to his brother, he wanted to be close to him, to have nothing separate them. Somehow that thought was even scarier than his wanting to be fucked by Vergil. Because it meant that this was more than a superficial attraction. He didn’t know if he could handle more.

 

Just one touch.

 

Just one fleeting touch. He’ll never know…

 

Dante moved his slightly shaking hand, letting it cup his brother’s cheek. His thumb was moving on it’s own, brushing over Vergil’s warm, soft skin and it was the most amazing feeling Dante had ever known.

 

Vergil shifted slightly, and Dante’s heart skipped a beat. But he was still sleeping, and Dante let out the breath he had been holding.

 

And that’s when Vergil’s brow unfurrowed, his body completely relaxed, and he let out a sigh.

 

It was somewhere between hot and adorable, making that warmth spread back through Dante’s chest, but at the same time, his stomach seemed to drop.

 

“Oh…”, it was barely a word, more like a breath that needed to be released and that’s when Dante knew.

 

_I love him._

 

_I love my brother._

 

And not in the ‘we’re siblings we have to love each other’-way. He _loved_ him.

 

Dante wasn’t even sure how he knew, he’d never been in love, but there was no denying it. He wanted to kiss him, cuddle up in bed all day, do nothing together, do everything together, simply be with him.

 

But he could never have that. Because it was wrong.

 

His brain was telling him that, but every other part of him was screaming at him that it wasn’t. That Vergil was who he was meant to be with. And what did his brother always say?

 

_You are not human, Dante._

 

That was simply wishful thinking though, wasn’t it? Even on the off chance that his brother felt the same way… would he ever act on it? Would Dante?

 

Only now did he realize his view was slightly blurry, and a tear had started to roll down his cheek. Abruptly he pulled back his hand, wiping it from his face.

 

That was when Vergil woke up.

 

He looked up at Dante, seeming utterly confused with his hair still mussed, having trouble focusing for a moment. When Vergil finally realized what he was looking at, a look of worry appeared on his face.

 

“‘nte”, he mumbled, sleep making his speech unsteady. He was pushing himself up, having trouble after his arms had been in such a strange position for a while. “S’mthing wrong?”

 

“Nothing wrong”, gently but firmly Dante pushed Vergil down again. “Go back to sleep, you need it. And don’t you dare go pick up your computer again, trust me, I’ll know if you do.”

 

A faint smile appeared on Vergil’s lips as he lay back down.

 

“All right, boss.”

 

Dante was already at the door, he needed to get out, before he did something he shouldn’t. He looked back once more, trying to make himself smile, but he couldn’t be sure if he succeeded. Looking at the expression on Vergil, he had not.

 

“Good night, brother.”

 

He would go to bed and forget all about this.

 

It was for the best.

 

 


End file.
